


100 writing prompt challenge - ConVin

by Lilith_Lucius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blind Date, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Forgiveness, Homosexuality, M/M, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Lucius/pseuds/Lilith_Lucius
Summary: 100 prompts, 100 one shots, not all will be connected completed but most will be slightly connected.I'm trying to do more than just Descendants so here's some Detroit: Become Human as I'm Connor Trash and need more android cuteness in my life.First chapter will be the Prompts and some explaining? Well, the Prompts at least :D





	1. Brief synopsis of Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on my Tumblr - HarryAndHisHook - Check it out, I'm still putting a load of fanfiction from there on here so there will be different things on there currently, mainly Descendants but I will try and do more than just that :)

100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge Themes:

I found this challenge from ribonsnlace on DeviantArt, I wanted to give myself a challenge, I was going to originally try to do one each day, however, the first OneShot accidentally went up to about 4.5k words and took me a little longer than I thought so I doubt they will be done over the course of 100 days so each will just come out when they can, I am also working on this as well as my Descendants story so the chapter release dates may vary as I also want to make sure I don't forget about that fanfiction unlike a different one I did :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. 

1\. Introduction---  
2\. Love---  
3\. Light---  
4\. Dark---  
5\. Seeking Solace---  
6\. Break Away---   
7\. Dream---  
8\. Innocence---  
9\. Drive---  
10\. Breathe Again---  
11\. Memory---  
12\. Insanity---  
13\. Misfortune---  
14\. Smile---  
15\. Silence---  
16\. Illusion---  
17\. Blood---  
18\. Rainbow---  
19\. Gray---  
20\. Fortitude---  
21\. Vacation---  
22\. Mother Nature---  
23\. Cat---  
24\. No Time---  
25\. Trouble Lurking---  
26\. Tears---  
27\. Foreign---  
28\. Sorrow---  
29\. Happiness---  
30\. Under the Rain---  
31\. Flowers---  
32\. Night---  
33\. Expectations---  
34\. Stars---  
35\. Hold My Hand---  
36\. Fairy Tale---  
37\. Eyes---  
38\. Abandoned---  
39\. Water---  
40\. Rated---  
41\. Teamwork---  
42\. Standing Still---  
43\. Dying---  
44\. Two Roads---  
45\. Heaven---  
46\. Family---  
47\. Creation---  
48\. Childhood---  
49\. Stripes---  
50\. Breaking the Rules---  
51\. Sport---  
52\. Deep in Thought---   
53\. Keeping a Secret---  
54\. Tower---  
55\. Waiting---  
56\. Danger Ahead---  
57\. Sacrifice---  
58\. Kick in the Head---  
59\. No Way Out---  
60\. Rejection---  
61\. Beautiful---  
62\. Magic---  
63\. Do Not Disturb---  
64\. Multitasking---  
65\. Horror---  
66\. Traps---  
67\. Playing the Melody---  
68\. Hero---  
69\. Annoyance---  
70\. 67%---  
71\. Obsession---  
72\. Mischief Managed---  
73\. I Can't---  
74\. Are You Challenging Me?---  
75\. Mirror---  
76\. Broken Pieces---  
77\. Test---  
78\. Drink---  
79\. Starvation---  
80\. Words---  
81\. Pen and Paper---  
82\. Can You Hear Me?---  
83\. Heal---  
84\. Out Cold---  
85\. Spiral---  
86\. Seeing Red---  
87\. Food---  
88\. Pain---  
89\. Through the Fire---  
90\. Triangle---  
91\. Drowning---  
92\. All That I Have---  
93\. Give Up---  
94\. Last Hope---  
95\. Advertisement---  
96\. In the Storm---  
97\. Safety First---  
98\. Puzzle---  
99\. Solitude---  
100\. Relaxation---


	2. 1. Introduction .AKA. Reintroduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of Androids not being allowed to work as Markus help create new laws and regulations for his people to be safe, Connor is allowed to return to the DPD, there is only one problem he is facing, seeing the face of the man who tried to kill him.  
Will he start his old job fresh and keep away from the man who taunted him?  
Or will he try to restart his life and make amends?

It had taken almost a year after the revolution for things to go back the way they were; a year of discussions, government meetings, speeches, planning and new laws; a year of androids being placed in safe homes with volunteers who had been through extensive background checks and many home visits, finally, it was all back to normal.

Androids were now free to apply for jobs, rent or buy houses, get married, live life and be alive. Most androids had made the choice to stay with their volunteers while others chose to make a life for themselves, some went back to the things they did before the revolution, some decided to explore new career paths as well as become stay at home wives or husbands.

There was only one problem that seemed to arise during that year; as the Androids were not allowed to work, a lot of hiring had to be done which was great for hundreds of people but not so good for the DPD.  
Hank was the first to be affected by it, luckily, with a lot of paperwork and convincing, he was able to take Connor in, however, that meant he was alone, he didn’t have his little crime fighting buddy by his side and it was causing a lot of his cases to go slower than usual.

Fowler, along with the entirety of the police department, realized just how much the cases suffered without Connor here. Most of the detectives missed the way he talked; Chris and Tina really missed how much he seemed to care about everyone around him, if their stress levels were higher than normal, he would instantly be by their sides, asking if they needed any refreshments. It was almost like Connor was their little therapy puppy, hovering around the bullpen with a soft, goofy smile and adorable way of speaking.

No one suspected just how much the sudden change had affect the one person who hated the android the most; Gavin Reed was barely functioning by the end of the year, every day, almost 15 cups of coffee would be scattered across his desk while he sat, staring almost hopefully at the empty desk across from Hank. He knew that he could easily go visit, he knew he could just open his phone and call, but Gavin also knew just how much of a heartless prick he had been to the poor Android and for some unknown reason, he really missed him.

The night before Connor was able to go back to work as an actual detective, everyone celebrated, his desk was covered in gifts and flowers for him, new instalments had been added just to make sure he had everything he would need to continue through the days and Hank had to be the one to begrudgingly go through a lot of annoying smiling face as he helped everyone decorate; even he didn’t know why everyone was going crazy over the idea of Connor working with them again.

Finally, after the excruciating annoyance of his co-workers, Hank was able to go home.

The sky glistened as the heavy droplets of snow fell, covering the houses, the wind around Hank as he walked the footpath toward his bungalow felt like sharp daggers slicing across his skin, the freezing temperatures taking a toll on his aging bones but it didn’t matter as he spotted the one person he was waiting to see, his friend, his co-worker, his son.

The silhouette of the Android danced across the closed curtains as he ran around the living room, the shadow of a big, hairy dog, bouncing after him; the laughter from inside was enough to make him realize just how much he needed Connor, the joy he could hear was enough to remind him why he had kept on living, why he had stopped drinking and why he no longer played a game with his gun.

The man shook himself from his thoughts quickly and stepped up to the door, only realizing it was a bad idea to be so loud when a huge fluff ball blocked his vision, causing the man to stumble and yell in surprise, making the four-legged softie more excited,

“Alright, alright, down you big mutt!” the older man said in frustration, his beard and cheek now covered in slobber. With a bit of hidden strength, he pushed the dog away from him, shuffling around so he could close the door with a soft thud; moving into the living room, Hank felt the edges of his lips curl up as he watched Connor clean up after Sumo, “So, seems you’ve been making the most of the day before you go back to work” the man commented as he placed a neatly wrapped parcel down onto the table just as Connor turned to look at him,

“Well, I suspected that I won’t really be able to spend much time with Sumo as much as I have over the year so I tried to use as much time as I could now to give him all the affection he deserves” the android replied, moving closer to the lieutenant as he deposited the items in his hand into a pile on the floor for a moment, “However, I am very grateful that Captain Fowler has allowed me to return to my position, I think I am going to enjoy being around everyone again” he continued as he wrapped his arms around Hank, “and I’m also so happy to be working along side you again, dad” he whispered, his arms pulling the older man into tighter embrace.

It didn’t really take Hank by surprise too much, Connor had become very affectionate over the year, deviating had caused Connor a lot of struggles, his emotions were all over the place for months but Hank, Markus and few others had quickly helped him through it all. Markus was the one to help Connor find hobbies, things he could do while he wasn’t working, they tried many things; cooking, baking, painting, reading, etc, not many things did interest him but he did enjoy losing himself in the imagination of the books Hank had collected over the years and to everyone’s surprise, cross-stitching; Connor had explained quite calmly to them that he quite enjoyed using the colours to bring an image together, or in Hanks words, ‘stabbing something a thousand times to make a beautiful piece of work’.

Beside all that, it was Hank who had given Connor the help he needed through emotions, Hank was there at every nightmare, Hank was there for every breakdown, Hank was there, always by his side, always holding him close, it was Hank who brought him out of the darkness he had put himself in, given him purpose when he thought he had lost it and without realizing, had given him a reason to live. Connor hadn’t ever told him but through some of the worst times, all he wanted to do was deactivate, he spiralled out of control, but Hank had saved him, just as the Android had saved Hank from himself.

Pulling himself back to the present, Hank kissed the top of Connor head softly, pulling himself back to look down at his son with a playful smirk, his hands resting on the Androids shoulders as spoke,

“Don’t get all emotional on me now, you haven’t even opened your present yet” he chuckled and quickly maneuverer the man to sit on the couch, even as the younger one protested against any presents, “And don’t give me all that crap about not needing any gifts, you’re my son, I’m allowed to and anyway, technically this isn’t from me” he argued cheerfully as he sat beside the Android, grabbing the gift and placing it on the other mans lap, “Open it”

Reluctantly and with a roll of his eyes, Connor slowly pulled the wrapping from the gift, he wanted to argue back but he knew Hank would never take it, the man was stubborn … now he knows where he gets his cocky little attitude from. A moment passed as he pulled the paper away from the present inside and noticed a form inside of what appeared to be a plastic bag. He glanced at Hank confused before reading over the form; realizing it was a complete order form for a new uniform, he quickly pulled it out to examine it,

“Why am I getting this now? I thought I would be getting my uniform as well as my badge tomorrow?” he asked confused as he opened the bag but a hand stopped him, causing the Android to move his gaze to the older man sitting beside him, smiling softly as he explained,

“Fowler wanted me to give you this, it took him a lot to get the uniform to look like this … Connor, you’re special to us but everyone thought this might be more of a Father-Son type thing so … just take it out” he finally said, too impatient to say anything more as he prompted Connor to look at the Uniform.

The Android agreed as he pulled the uniform from the bag, placing them down on the table as he picked up each item, the uniform was the basic Police uniform, not really much difference until he spotted small details, details that normal civilian wouldn’t notice; his shirt was slightly more blue than the normal shirts, his tie had a single blue strip at the bottom and the collar of his shirt had a very thin strip of blue around the edge like his old Cyberlife jacket.

Connor stared for longer than he should have, Fowler had taken time out of his busy schedule to get his uniform design slightly more custom to him. It wasn’t like he was someone important but the fact that they were all doing something like this for him made him feel more than just an android … and that was the moment his emotion decided to run on overdrive. Quickly, he placed the uniform back onto the table and threw himself at Hank, hiding his face in the man’s shirt as he cried, unfortunately for Hank, he was now stuck with a crying Android tightly holding him and no idea what to do,

“Hey kid, it’s okay, you mean a lot to us, Connor, you’re one of the best detectives we have and anyway, if you want to thank anyone for the uniform, thank Reed, he put the idea into Fowlers head … I don’t know how but he did” Hank explained as he slowly ran his hands up and down the Androids back, trying to comfort him. Slowly, the sobs turned into little sniffles as the younger man looked up,

“Detective Reed? H-He did this for me?” he asked as he looked over at his new uniform, his expression becoming one of confusion, “Why? He hated me, he hates me, he hasn’t spoken to me since the incident in the evidence room” he mused, more to himself but loud enough that Hank heard, making the elder sigh softly,

“He’s a disaster, since you left, he hasn’t been the same, we thought it was because he didn’t have you to torment but I think he actually misses you, Connor” Hank stated, trying his hardest not to jump to conclusion but it wasn’t hard to see the very obvious signs, “What do you think about it all, Connor? If Gavin does want a second chance, if he does actual miss you … do you want to try?” he asked, looking down at the Android who had now turned his head away from the brand new clothes, a frown on his face as he shrugged,

“I’m not sure … I …” he struggled to think of the correct words for the situation, he tried to think of the right words that wouldn’t make him look like a heartless monster, “He hurt me deeply, he punched me, he held a gun to my head and tried to kill me … he hated me as well as other Androids, he never liked me and he never will … but if he really wants a second chance, if there is a chance he does miss me … then I will try” he said, looking up to his dad with those big puppy dog eyes that no one could resist, “Was that a good response?” he asked, hoping he had read the situation correctly and when he saw the soft expression of Hank watching him, he knew he had,

“Yeah, it was good, Son, now, get some rest, you have a lot to do tomorrow” he instructed, helped the Android up off the couch, kissing his head softly, “I’m so proud of you” and with that, the older man left the room, heading to his own bedroom to get as much sleep as possible, leaving the android alone with the clothes and his thoughts.

The next day came quicker than expected; Connor, as punctual as ever, had exited sleep mode, fed as well as walked, Sumo, made breakfast for Hank and woken him, all before six in the morning. Hank hadn’t been expecting to wake up to smell of fried eggs and bacon but damn, he knew this was going to be a good morning, even if it was six in the god damn morning. However, what Hank hadn’t been expecting more than the breakfast, was entering the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and a shirt to find Connor completely dressed, uniform neatly on him, his hair styled like normal with a slight curl instead of his usual flick on his forehead but the thing that topped it all off was the large toddler like grin on his face,

“Good Morning Lieutenant, I hope you don’t mind but I took the liberty of making breakfast for you, I also made you some coffee, just how you like it” he cheerfully exclaimed as he placed a mug on the kitchen table for Hank, turning away to plate up the food, “I’ve estimated that we will have enough time for you to eat this as well as pick you up a cup of your favourite coffee from that little café you like” he stated before handing the older man his food.

Hanks smile was reminiscent of a proud parent as he ate, watching Connor almost skip around the place, anyone could see that the Android was happier and it made Hank understand just what it meant to stay alive,

“So, Connor, are you ready to start you’re first day as a fully paid detective?” he asked as he chugged almost half of his coffee and shoved some more of his bacon into his mouth. He could see Connors LED become just a little bit brighter as the Android beamed happily,

“I am so excited, Hank, I get to do the thing I was made to do but this time actually do it with a passion … I’m just a little scared” the androids face slowly turned into one of worry, the light covering his left temple became a soft yellow, “I know that, now I’m deviant, it’ll be a different experience, I can feel and emote unlike before so I’m worried about how cases will affect me, however, I see it as more of a learning curve, it scares me more than I thought but it excites me too …” he explained as his LED slowly turned back to blue as his usual smile appeared on his face, his head turning towards Hank, “I’m just glad I’ll get to work along side you, dad” his voice was soft and his eyes showed adoration.

The older man slowly stood, the faint sound of clicks filled the space as his joints tried to fight the action; he placed the plates in the sink before placing a hand on Connors shoulder, speaking with a smile,

“Connor, you’re going to be just as amazing as before, don’t worry” he encouraged before slapping his shoulder gently, moving around him to finally dress for another days work, “make sure you’ve got everything before we leave” the Lieutenant yelled through the house a moment before a soft click of his bedroom door could be heard, leaving Connor to wait for him on the sofa.

As Connor waited, his mind wandered back to one thing Hank seemed to continuously mention, Gavin Reed, he knew he would have to go back and be in the same building as the man, he knew he would have to either interact with him in the precinct or on a scene and unfortunately, Connor was going to have to think of what to do; he could ignore him and only talk to him when it is absolutely necessary but Connor quickly shook that from his head, if he was being honest, he didn’t want to ignore Gavin, or anyone for that matter, he wanted to restart and make friendships, not cause rifts before he’s even had a chance to try. The only other idea was to try again … he shook that from his head as well, Gavin wouldn’t dare, he wouldn’t look twice at the android and Connor knew that there was only one thing to do, only speak when spoke to when it comes to Gavin.

Soon, Hank and Connor were on their way back to the Precinct, both smiling at the silence of being together in the car once again. Hanks music was quietly playing through the old speakers as the engine rattled against the bumps in the road, neither one of them wanting to ruin their quaint little journey but they knew it would end when Connor spoke up, refusing to turn his head away from the racing world outside the passenger window,

“Hank … I seem to be experiencing a strange feeling I’m not familiar with …” his gaze flicked down to his hands, watching as his fingers picked at the fabric of his recently pressed trousers. After a few moments of deafening silence, the android finally looked up to his partner who’s eyes were still trained on the road but there was an unreadable emotion behind them,

“Son, why don’t you try explaining it as best you can and we’ll see if my old ass can help” the older man finally answered, flicking his gaze towards the other for a second. Both knew of Hanks inability to read emotions and his very bad handle of them but he was also a man who secretly tried to help where he could and had been there for Connor thousands of times but if anyone ever asked, they would be going home with a black eye.

Connor thought for a while, watching as the Detroit community continued with their every day lives, he had trouble explaining his emotions to Markus when he was trying to learn and especially to Hank since the ex-alcoholic had a very bad habit of ignoring his own but he knew he would need to try, problems on a case would be difficult and as Connor had learnt … well, in reality, he had taken the advice of Evie Frye from an old game Hank had shown him, ‘never let emotions compromise a mission’, and well, it was pretty good advice,

“I don’t know how to describe what I’m feeling … It’s almost like … like something is causing my Thirium pump to accelerate in speed” Connor started, trying to think of some of the best ways to describe what he felt, “I also seem to have this overwhelming urge to turn around and go home and never come back, which is confusing as I’m more than ready to restart my work as a detective” the android continued, watching the older man closely, their journey slowly coming closer and closer to its end.  
Hank sighed, he didn’t need to be good with emotions to know just how Connor felt, he just didn’t know what specific thing was causing it, however, he knew it was one of two things; going back to work after about almost a year or Gavin and he was going to guess it was the latter,

“Connor, listen to me, this feeling you have, the awful drop in your stomach, the excruciating beating of you heart, it’s just nervousness, you’re scared and I’m going to guess it’s not about being a detective again” Hank questioned, amazingly for an android, Connor was pretty damn easy to read and the lieutenant just wanted to help, “Con, I know you’re scared about seeing Gavin again but I know you, I know that you are strong and I know that you’ll make the choices you think are right, even without that little probability thing you have, you can get through this day perfectly fine” the man stated as he pulled the car into his usual spot, turning off the engine so he could turn to look at his son, “Son, you can get through this and I know you can, you don’t need to be nervous” he said before slipping himself out of the car, leaving Connor in thought for a moment.

The Android didn’t realize he was scared, he had never felt this type of scared before, it was so much different from the fear of playing a scary game or watching a horror movie but now that he knew of this emotion, he couldn’t help but feel slightly worried that it would affect him more than it was; at least he had most of the precinct to talk him out of it.

Finally, Connor moved from the car, moving quickly to catch up to Hank who was already stood at the door of the station, watching the android from a distance. They stepped inside together and almost instantly, the receptionists smiled upon seeing him, it was the same Android he had met the first day he came. With a quick hello and a little chatter about both being able to return to what they loved doing, Connor followed Hank with a bit more of a skip in his step and a smile on his face. Rounding the corner, they came face to face with the doors to the bull pen, making the happy little Android freeze and become slightly timid than he’s ever been before.

When Hank couldn’t hear the perfectly rhythmic footsteps behind him, the man turned to see the once smiling Connor stood completely still, for a moment, he was scared the boy had shut down from how motionless he was until he saw the blink of his eyes; He walked back towards his son and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder, smiling reassuringly,

“Connor, you’re gonna be fine, tell me your stress level” he demanded softly, trying to keep his voice steady and low for him,

“74%” Connor whispered, his eyes moved from the point they were focused on in front of him to gaze at the commotion of the precinct only to receive a squeeze to his shoulder as Hank tried to keep him calm,

“Connor, I know you don’t need them but deep breaths, you can do this, Chris and the others have been excited to see you” he stated happily, trying to coax Connor into going in, “You can do this, Son” Hank slowly took his hand away, moving back towards the bullpen, if Connor was ready, he’d follow and he knew he had the moment he heard everyone around him cheer, the one sentence on their lips,

“WELCOME BACK CONNOR”

And Connor felt more than welcomed, once he had received his badge and gun from Fowler, doing some quick paperwork, Connor was back in the bullpen, surrounded by all his old colleagues and hopefully new friends; the entire day was taken up by talking, laughing, joking, opening the gifts everyone had left for him and questions about the year that passed and Connor couldn’t have been happier.

Chris and Tina were the ones who mainly stayed around Connors desk the entire day, others coming and going as they had some work to do but those two had been curious about everything, their questions consisted of; What is it like living with Hank? What did you do? Did you make friends? Is there anyone special your life? Simple gossipy questions which made Connor smile wider than he had in the past year.

There was only one person in the entire Precinct, one person who hadn’t moved from his desk and hadn’t spoken to Connor once, Gavin Reed. The man hadn’t even gone to get himself a coffee, he didn’t dare move from the position he was in, on the fear he would be stopped by someone; his head was down and a pair of headphones shoved in his ears but the slight movement on his eyes towards Connor would be enough evidence to anyone that he desperately wanted to join them all, join Tina and Chris, celebrate and smile … but after what he did, he couldn’t.

It wasn’t until closer to the end of the day that movement from Gavin was seen by anyone; the man stood suddenly, startling quite a few people around him, silence filled the room as everyone watched the rugged, sleep deprived man make his way through the large space of the bullpen towards the one desk he hadn’t been seen near in a very, very long time. Before anyone could stop him, not even Hank was quick enough, he was stood beside the once empty desk; his hands shoved deep in his pockets as his gaze pointed to the floor, finally, his mouth opened to speak,

“Tin-C … I mean, Connor, listen, I … erm … I want to apologise for everything I d-“ before he could finish, Connor stood, turning to look at the man who had taunted him for weeks with a stone cold expression on his face,

“No, you listen to me, Reed, I don’t want your apologies, I don’t want your ‘I’m deeply sorry’ speech or ‘I regret what I did to you’ because I don’t want to hear any of that” he started, his expression never changing once as everyone stared with their jaws on the floor and their eyes the size of sauce pans, “Detective, you really hurt me, I may not have felt most emotions back when we first met but when I think back, I realize how much of a complete asshole you were to me … Detective, you tried to kill me” he stated, anyone in the room could see the regret and heartbreak on Gavins face as he continued to stare at the floor, “I thought about that the past year I wasn’t here, I thought of the words you said and the glares you sent my way … and I worked through them with Markus and Hanks help, I can identify emotions and get through them better than my first few months as a newly turned Deviant …” Connor explained, his expression softening a little as he took a single stepped towards Gavin, making the detective look up confused, “That’s why I forgave you months ago, I heard about what you did for me, I heard about your suggestion on my uniform, the way you’ve been acting … and this is why I’m restarting it all” he stated, watching as Gavin looked around more than confused.

Hank slowly stood from his desk, even though it was going against what he thought Connor should do to the prick, he watched on with a proud fatherly expression as everyone else watched on in utter disbelief.

Connor smiled softly as he held his hand out in front of him, waiting for Gavin to take, which he slowly did, still utterly confused over everything that was happening, especially the current handshake,

“Hello, my names Connor Anderson and I’ll be working here along side you, I hope that we can be friends” he finally finished, a proper smile gracing his face. The rugged detective in front of him smiled, for the first time in a long time, he smiled, shaking Connors hand properly before he spoke,

“It’s nice to meet you Connor, I’m Gavin, Gavin Reed”


	3. 2. Love .AKA. Blind First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina found out about Gavins little crush after he let slip when they were drinking and now she’s determined to get his mind of it. So, with a blind date and Gavin being the nervous wreck that he is, will he be able to find love?

Three months, three months since Connor came back, three months since Gavin made it up to Connor, three months since Detroit became Android friendly completely and life was quite comfortable. The DPD were no longer searching for Deviants, the policies on them had changed and now, both Android and Human were charged under the same code, anything they did were now seen as completely the same under any court of law in most states; the only difference in laws now, Anti-Android acts and protest were completely illegal and anyone caught involved with such a thing were to be immediately arrested and brought in for questioning.

Unfortunately, with everything going on and all the new laws being enforced, Gavin had no time in trying to spend any moment with his new found friend; the only moments he could steal from the Android were about an hour or so at lunch and maybe a few moments after their shifts but it seemed, after that, neither one of them could get a moment alone.

So, Gavin sat in his home, sat and drank his problem away.

The rugged detective had told no one, not a single soul about his developing crush on the Android. From the moment they met, the minute he punched the Android in the stomach, he knew he was done for, the detective couldn’t resist how breath-taking they had made something that was just machine and code, making him detest everything around him even more than before. When the revolution was over and Connor no longer worked alongside them, Gavin realised just how much he actual missed the man and his attraction grew a little stronger every day, each day, staring at the empty desk across the bullpen just pining. The day Connor came back, he had planned everything he was going to say, planned his apology and if the Android wanted, he had planned a place for them to spend some time together but when the day came, he just sat there, unmoving and scared, no matter how much he talked to himself, he couldn’t bring himself to stand up, march over and speak. When he finally did speak to Connor, plucking up the courage to make a move and leave the old Gavin behind, he wasn’t expecting what the Android had to say, he felt like such a terrible person, ashamed of everything he had done, if he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t even tried to prepare himself for the hatred or the distrust that would be thrown at him but when he spotted the Androids hand reaching out for him, he was more than happy to take it and restart his life.

Now was just the matter of trying to get any time with him, he knew he could probably just ask when he was free or maybe even just cut straight to the chase and ask him on a date or he could … he could …

Gavin sighed, once again, bottle in hand, drinking his thoughts silent which normally helped … if Tina wasn’t currently sat across from him in the booth they’d chosen at some dingy little bar they had found. She hadn’t been convinced by his ‘I’m fine’ and ‘Nothing’s wrong’ when she’d confronted him but even the younger detective knew she’d need a couple of whiskeys thrown down his neck before he’d reveal anything, which to her surprised, did not take very long,

“I’m sick of it … no matter how much I try to get him alone, he always gets called to do something” he grumbled, chest practically laid on the table, arms crossed in front of him as he rested his chin atop them, “Why the hell does life have to get in the way, I mean, the bastard doesn’t sleep so why the hell can’t he spare a few hours” he growled, staring at the almost empty glass that had been neglected in front of him; he gave a simple huff of annoyance as he glanced over to his best friend whose face was that of an annoyed parents,

“Have you even asked this guy out? Like actually walked up to him and said, ‘hey, you free tonight?’ or maybe, ‘hey, next time you have some time on your hands, you wanna maybe hang?’, have you actually done that?” the woman asked, clearly regretting even getting him into this situation; for the entire time she’s known him, she already knew the answer to that question but apparently he’d only ever listens to her when she spells it out in plan simple god damn English and from the way the detective looked away, she was right,

“Well, not exactly … no … but I can’t, I barely get a moment alone with him, he’s always surrounded by someone and even if I do get a chance to ask, I can’t, what if he doesn’t want me like that or what if he just isn’t built like that at all … UGH” he groaned louder, hiding his face in his arms like a child who just couldn’t get his own way. Tina took a long sip from the cocktail she had been nurturing in her hand, trying so hard to hold herself back from shaking some sense and maybe a little bit of courage into the overgrown marshmallow,

“Okay, who the fuck are you? Gavin Reed has never cowered away from asking someone if they wanted to go back to his house for a fuck before so why should asking someone out be any different? You like the guy, right?” Tina asked, waiting for the tiniest nod from the man across from her before continuing, “There, so stop being such a pussy and don’t bring the bullshit of, ‘but it’s commitment’, I don’t want to hear it, you’ve dated people before so this is no different, you always put up such a strong and badass front so use it and go for it, if he rejects you then we can down a few bottles of vodka and cry while watching Toy Story 3, alright?” She asked once more, taking a deep breath and another sip of her drink as Gavin finally looked up from his little hidey hole,

“But I don’t know the first thing about Androids, I don’t even know if he’d be capable of love like that and Hanks always around him, I’ve heard him call that idiot ‘Dad’ before so that’s gonna be one hell of a wall to get through and why would he go for someone li-“ Gavin had to pause, jumping into a sitting position as he watched Tina almost do some crazy spit take, choking slightly on her drink,

“Wait … YOU’VE GOT THE HOTS FOR CONNOR?!” She screamed, the entire bar of drunks and horny couples around them turned to glare at the two as Tina leaned across the table, wide eyed and very serious, all the while, Gavins eyes flew around their booth in a panic, his fingers gripped the edge of the table in fear of his best, slightly drunk, friend, “You mean to tell me, that the guy you’re talking about, the guy you’ve obviously be fawning over for ages now, is Connor, practically Hanks son anyway, Anderson, the Android you tried to mur…well, the Android you hated … wait a minute, you told me earlier that you’ve been crushing on him since you … met … him … oh god, Gavin, tell me you didn’t bully him because you were in love with him!” she begged, her eyes a lot less stern and now filled with pity,

“Okay … I won’t then” Gavin mumbled, his gaze lowering down to his, now almost, pure white knuckles. He could tell he had just given Tina the most hated types of headaches when she sighed in both defeat and annoyance,

“Gavin … how the hell did you think this would ever go …” she whispered, more to herself than anyone around her as she leaned back into her seat with a soft thump, her cocktail long forgotten now, “if I know you, and I do, I know you aren’t ever gonna try, so, how about, we get you a few more drinks, take our minds off of it and if you still don’t think you can even begin to try when you’re sober, I set you up with a friend, see if you can maybe get away from this whole thing?” She asked, knowing full well that the idiot in front of her will probably come running to her by tomorrow to help, like he had done a few times before when he needed to get laid and couldn’t find someone himself,

“Okay … If I can’t bring myself to do it, you can set me up and get my mind off him …” he mumbled defeatedly, sinking into his seat a little, he grabbed the remains of his drink, downing it in one as if it was the first drink he had had in years and by the looks on Tinas face, she understand his mood.

True to his word though, Gavin approached Tina the next day, only a few minutes before they were meant to leave and begged her to be set up with someone and in her opinion, he looked just that, desperate, but, she wasn’t going to say no.

So for the next few days, before, during and even after work, she googled and called and messaged away, trying to get everything in place, all the while, Gavin tried his hardest to keep his mind off of the cute little Android that would always walk in smiling and laughing away with Hank and the others, lucky for Tina, that was a perfect enough distraction for her to make sure he would never catch wind of any of these plans and soon, everything was done.

December 21st, the day of Gavins blind date and boy, was he nervous. Tina had told him the date, time and place but nothing else, the plan was; meet in the park near his apartment at 6pm, that would give him enough time to go home, shower, change and get there, his date would, hopefully, show up and they would head out to a little café she had found that was a cute, new, Android friendly place that was also owned by one, they would talk, share stories, laugh and hopefully, really like each other then, they would leave the café and, if it went well, arrange to meet again, that was the plan but the leather covered detective wasn’t so sure.

It was now 6:15pm, it was snowing, not heavily enough for him to leave but enough to make him regret all this, he felt like an idiot. Maybe Tina did this to teach him a lesson or maybe the person knew who he was and how much of an asshole he was so decided not to come without telling him or Tina; with a sigh, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, ready to leave until, the small droplets of snow stopped hitting him.

Looking up towards the sky, he spotted the familiar silhouette of an umbrella covering the bright illuminating lampposts of the park and blocking any more pieces of freezing snow from attacking his hair, someone must have seen him but he was too far gone to even turn around and see what empathetic person had decided to pity him with some cover from the weather,

“You know, I might not be able to feel the cold like you do but even I know that you could catch your death out here” a smooth voice spoke out from behind him causing Gavin to freeze and this time, not from the freezing temperatures, he didn’t dare turn around, he wanted so badly for the voice to match who he thought it was but he was too scared that if he did, it would be someone else with the same voice, so he continued to stare at the umbrella … until the voice spoke again, this time a little closer than before, “I don’t really know how these ‘dates’ work but I’m pretty sure we can’t talk if you don’t at least look at me” the voice chuckled and Gavin could just picture the goofy smile.

So, with enough courage, the man turned slowly, his gaze moving down to the ground, the first thing that entered his line of sight was some nice, clean trainers, definitely and obviously not picked out by the man himself; moving his gaze up were the usual jeans that Gavin had come to recognise with a simple yet nice navy blue shirt tucked in covered by a nice but definitely different jacket. Finally, the detective pulled his gaze up enough to take in the mans features and his heart almost stopped at the sight.

Connor, the Connor, stood in front of him, his usual goofy smile etched on his face as he held the umbrella above them both, his hair as perfect as ever, his posture as perfect as ever, him as perfect as ever and that was enough to make Gavin bit his lip hard and blush which must have been bright enough for the Android to see since his head tilted to one side and his expression turned to one of confusion,

“Gavin, are you okay?” he asked softly, stepping ever so closer, “Your body temperature seems to have risen slightly above normal, are you getting sick?” he continued like the cute little innocent Android he was; quickly, Gavin shook his head and chuckled nervously, running a hand across the back of his recently shaven undercut,

“Yeah, I-I’m fine … it’s just … I didn’t know Tina had asked you and I was worried you weren’t gonna show since it’s getting later and I was getting nervous about this whole thing and …” the detective realized just how much he had started rambling, pulling his hand quickly to his side and chuckling once again, looking slightly to the side, “I’m fine … erm … you wanna still head to the café?” he asked, pointing nonchalantly towards the direction he was given which obviously was a good sign since the Android seemed to light up again, nodding excitedly, “Cool, let’s go” he mumbled as he turned away to start walking when he felt an arm link hesitantly with his, pausing any movements thereafter,

“Is this okay?” the android asked nervously, looking down at his feet, “I’ve seen people do this before and thought that maybe, we could too…” he explained, shooting Gavins heart with millions of tiny little heart shaped bullets, making him melt almost immediately as the man realized just how new Connor was to all this, so he grabbed the Androids wrist, pulling his arm tighter through his, making the link stronger between them,

“Of course it’s okay, it’s your first ever date, gotta have some experience, right?” the detective reassured, making sure their arms were tightly interlocked before taking the Umbrella from Connors other hand and leading them out of the park and into the just as quiet streets.

Amazingly, not many people had decided to come back to Detroit after the revolution and the people who did were still quite wary, however, there was a lot of unwanted attention but lucky for them, it seemed they actually slept and were nowhere to be seen.

So, as the harsh wind blew through the winter air of Detroit, the two of them silently strolled towards a single illuminated store on the street, the sweet smell of baked goods instantly assaulted Gavins nose causing the detectives stomach to growl like a dying whale speaking into a megaphone, normally that would have made him exclaim about his hunger while trying to hide how self-conscious he was becoming but apparently, since he was already insanely nervous, his self-consciousness grew immensely and, even in the dark, his blushing face wasn’t too easy to hide.

A soft giggle caught the rugged detective off guard, turning his gaze towards the source of the noise, the sight in front of him was almost too much for him to handle; Connor covered his mouth with his hand as he giggled, the little wrinkles around his eyes brightened his face in a way that could never be done before, this was probably the first time Gavin actually ever saw the Android laugh and he never wanted to see anything else,

“I … I guess I’m hungry” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked away as if he was now a teenager in love, “Probably should go and sort that out” he offered, peering back up at the man in front who was now gazing back with a fond smile only causing the older man to look away once again, heart racing like a jackhammer.

Without another word, Gavin continued their journey, pulling Connor quickly alone with him, hoping to any being above that the puppy dog android didn’t decide to scan his vitals and luckily, before Connor could reveal if he had or not, both their movements had stopped as they were now stood right outside of their date location.

Gavin was about to speak, state the obvious or something stupid but it seemed like his entire tongue had been strapped down and banned from speaking when the only thing he could do was make a strange hum of acknowledgment as he pulled open the door, gesturing for the Android to walk in which he did after closing and shaking the umbrella.

Once inside, it didn’t take them long to get seated at a small little two seated table near the window which normally Gavin would have avoided at all cost but … TINA HAD RESERVED A GODDAMN TABLE FOR THEM … so here they were, in view of anyone who walked past, neither one of them brave enough to speak as they both skimmed over the menus. Finally, Connor couldn’t take the silence as he pushed the menu to the side and politely folded his hands on the table,

“From all the signs I’ve been noticing, this is just as strange for you as it is for me, isn’t it?” the Android asked, smiling nervously as he watched the detective in front of him look up quizzically from his menu, “I’ve never been on a date before and to be honest, I’ve never really thought about anyone romantically, everything has been quite hectic after becoming deviant, learning emotions and doing things for myself, I’ve never really had time to think about the most human thing out there” he explained, noticing how Gavin had leaned himself onto the table to listen better, “When Tina cornered me, I was quite confused, she had started rambling about dates and potential relationships, at first I was very sceptical and didn’t really feel ready to push myself into things like that with people I didn’t know … but then she said your name and, well, I was quite amazed you hadn’t asked me first, I would have preferred you to” he finished, his shy gaze moving to his now twiddling fingers, which instantly caught Gavins attention.

It had taken the detective a moment to process the information Connor had just released to him but it was enough to have him, once again, speechless. His heart raced again as he realized that Connor had been wanting him to ask instead of Tina, that meant that he always had a chance and he was going to blow it away, wow he was an idiot,

“Wait, you wanted me to ask you out on a date?” Gavin asked, not confused per say, he just wanted conformation of that one statement which seemed to tickle the android a little as a small little chuckle blessed the mans ears,

“Well, a little, yes, I mean, I didn’t exactly know about all this dating or relationships but I was hoping you would ask me to spend more time with you, until now, I didn’t realize I had an attraction towards you” the android answered, a small blush appearing across his cheeks which instantly answered a question Gavin didn’t know he had, Androids do blush blue and now the asshole realized he was probably going to have to open up a little too, so he did, at least, he did the best he could,

“Since we’re confessing our sins, I should probably tell you that this whole attraction isn’t recent” he started, looking a little ashamed as he head lowered slightly, “the moment I saw you in the break room, I thought you were … well … hot, it pissed me off that an android could look that good so I tried to get it to go away by being an asshole to you which apparently didn’t work because when you left … I missed you … a lot, I missed your smile and your goofy way of talking and just, anyway, when you came back, I was ready to stop being a dick because I still had this huge crush on you and I wanted to try and actually get to know you better but I got scared, I thought you’d hate me and even when you said it was all cool, I still thought you’d hate me so I kept drinking to try and forget but that didn’t work and … yeah …” his eyes flickered back up to Connor who was watching him very intently, obviously keeping track of everything he just said making Gavin realize just how much he laid on him, “Sorry, that was probably way too much to dump on you on the first date … I know, how about we forget all that, all the crazy shit that happened, order food or drinks or whatever and get to know each other … wait, what can you have?” the detective mused as he lowered his gaze down to the menu, quickly perusing each item until his attention was caught by a soft chuckle across from him,

“That’s because you have the human menu” the Android mentioned, holding up his blue coloured menu with a cheeky smile, “our menus are different, they created a simple way for everyone to identify the different items here” Connor stated, to anyone, it would have sounded like he was being a know it all but Gavin to see the little twinkle behind his eye, revealing his little joking manner.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, they ordered food, chatted, joked, Gavin hesitantly tried the strange little smoothie looking concoction of Connors, which he had to admit, tasted like blueberries,

“…And then, she handed me this bright pink drink, I mean, it was like a glow stick and I was like ‘oh no, I am not putting that into my body, I just downed an entire bottle of Hennessy, no way’ and she was not letting up, so I took the glass, prayed to whatever deity is out there and downed it … wanna know what that bitch Tina gave me?” the detective asked as he ranted about one of his many drunken adventures, from the other side of the table, as Connor stared with intrigue, there was a little nod which gave Gavin the indication to continue, “That lying little bitch, made me down an entire glass of Pepto-Bismol, you know the stuff for stomach acid, she told me it was a cocktail and I downed it, to be honest, I can’t remember most of the night after that” Gavin finished, taking another bite out of his food as Connor gave him a soft giggle, obviously finding it quite amusing what with being around Hank and his humour,

“That was quite a story” the android thought out loud as he sipped on his ‘smoothie’, even with his limited knowledge on human gatherings and outings, he still understood a practical joke when he was told one, “It seems your friends are quite the tricksters” he commented with a smile and as the other man sent a cheeky smirk towards him, he had never felt more at home, something about this felt perfect, to Connor, Gavin felt like his long lost safe place, the piece he was truly missing,

“Yeah, Tina knows just how to make a night fun or deadly, I swear she’s out to kill me” he chuckled, placing his fork down with a light clatter onto the plate, “but, what I really want to know, does the ex-deviant hunter have any stories to tell? You must have done stuff over the year you weren’t here” Gavin asked, leaning his elbows onto the table to get a little closer to the Android which must have been a good little flirting technique when Connor, ever so lightly, bit his lip, moving his gaze to the side,

“Well, there wasn’t much I could do, I mostly stayed in Hanks house … well … there was one time I let Sumo into his room early one morning, he told me he never allows Sumo into his room when he’s in there but his alarm had been going off for at least ten minutes, he was refusing to wake up, so I allowed our little attack dog in to make sure he wasn’t dead … he didn’t appreciate that very much, especially when he started chasing me around the house with dog slobber all over his face” the Android chuckled, recited the story as if it was only yesterday, a huge grin graced his face setting Gavins chest on fire, the grin slowly turned into one of love and happiness, “That was the first time I ever called him dad” he whispered softly which seemed to melt Gavin into a little puddle on the floor.

The both of them sat for a little while longer, smiling and giggling every so often when they caught each other’s eye, neither speaking as the night continued on, patrons left and the café became quiet enough for Gavin to realize that the staff seemed to be getting giddy from watching the detectives date,

“Hey Connor, it seems to be getting quite late, we should probably head out before Hank sends a search party” he mumbled with a small blush covering his scarred nose, his chair scraping on the floor as he carefully stood, placing some money down on the table and a tip for the staff before holding out his hand for the Android to take, “Come on, I’ll walk you home” he offered, well, more told than offered but he didn’t want to come off pushy.

Gavin watched with slight amusement as Connor slowly placed his soft hand in the outstretched one nervously, standing from his seat ready to leave but the detective could easily see the slight movement of the Androids eyes between him and their hands.

After about 20 minutes of comfortable chatter and soft hand squeezes, the street leading to Connors home came into view causing both detectives to slow their pace until they had completely stopped, standing on the corner under a bright streetlamp, the light washing over the two of them as they turned to gaze at each other. Connors eyes seemed to glow brighter than they normally do, making Gavin step just that little bit closer like a moth to fire, something seemed to draw him in and he didn’t want to disobey,

“I know I’m going to walk you to your door but I guess I don’t want Hank to disturb us before we go our separate ways … but I wanted to say … thanks, for all this, agreeing to the date and … everything, I guess I wasn’t all that used to the idea of 2nd chances so all this, it was really nice and it helped, I’m just happy you-“ his words were cut short by a pair of incredibly soft lips pressing against his chapped ones, silencing any further thought that were to slip out and who was he to deny one of the sweetest ways to say ‘shut up’, so the detective closed the distance between their bodies, wrapping his arms tenderly around the androids neck as he made sure that Connor knew how much he never wanted this night to end.

Unbeknown to either men, two pairs of eyes were watching their every move through binoculars from a silent house not too far down the street, a grumpy older Lieutenant with greying hair and a younger overly-excited detective who was currently exclaiming how she was the worlds best matchmaker.


End file.
